nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
1993
]] '']] '']] '']] '', the first Nickelodeon soundtrack album.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''1993'. Shows Series premieres * July 11 - Weinerville * September 11 - Legends of the Hidden Temple * September 18 - Rocko's Modern Life * November 27 - The Adventures of Pete & Pete (shorts and specials of the show aired previously before the series premiere) ;Acquired shows * February 21 - The Tomorrow People (1992) * April 5 - Cappelli and Company * July 12 - The Partridge Family * September 13 - The Bob Newhart Show * December 6 - Janosch's Dream World/Janosch's Traumstunde Season premieres * April 11 - Doug, season 3 * September 26 ** Rugrats, season 3 ** Doug, season 4 * November 20 - The Ren & Stimpy Show, season 3 Series finales * What Would You Do?, 90 episodes * Special Delivery, 169 episodes Specials * GUTS All-Star Special Programming blocks * May 1 - Nickamania premieres. * July 4 - Nickamania ends. * November 26 - The first Nonstop Nicktoons Weekend airs. Magazines * June - Nickelodeon Magazine resumes publication Video games * The Ren & Stimpy Show Presents: Stimpy's Invention * Quest for the Shaven Yak Starring Ren & Stimpy * October - The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! * November - The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$! Albums * Ren & Stimpy: You Eediot! * Ren & Stimpy's Crock o' Christmas VHS releases * August 31 ** Doug, Volume 1: How Did I Get Into This Mess? ** Doug, Volume 2: Patti, You're the Mayonnaise for Me ** The Ren & Stimpy Show, Volume 1: The Classics ** The Ren & Stimpy Show, Volume 2: The Stupidest Stories ** The Ren & Stimpy Show, Volume 3: The Stinkiest Stories ** Rugrats, Volume 1: Tales from the Crib ** Rugrats, Volume 2: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do ** SNICK, Volume 1: Nick Snicks Friendship ** SNICK, Volume 2: Nick Snicks the Family * September 21 - The Ren & Stimpy Show: Have Yourself a Stinky Little Christmas Business * May - Nickelodeon signs its first movie deal with . This deal would have let Nickelodeon and Fox produce theatrical features during the next two years, and would have included movies based on Doug, Ren & Stimpy, and Rugrats. Unfortunately, the contract period ended before Fox could produce a single Nickelodeon movie. By the time the contract ended, only Ren and Stimpy was in production. The other two shows would not only be revived, but get their own movies released later. * July 6 - Sony Wonder acquires the video distribution rights for Nickelodeon shows for the next three years * September 1 - Nickelodeon expands into Great Britain, its first expansion outside the US. People * January 9 - Ashley Argota is born * February 19 - Victoria Justice is born * February 23 - Christina Kirkman is born * April 4 - Daniela Bobadilla is born * May 14 - Miranda Cosgrove is born * June 26 - Ariana Grande is born * July 26 - Elizabeth Gillies is born * August 1 - Leon Thomas III is born * August 11 - Alyson Stoner is born * August 23 - Lucas Cruikshank is born * August 26 - Keke Palmer is born * September 5 - Gage Golightly is born * September 7 - Taylor Gray is born * September 23 - Zach Tyler Eisen is born * September 24 - Carlos Knight is born * October 17 - Brad Williams dies * December 8 - AnnaSophia Robb is born Nickelodeon character debuts * Rugrats: Susie Carmichael, Lucy Carmichael, Randy Carmichael, Alisa Carmichael, Edwin Carmichael, Buster Carmichael * Legends of the Hidden Temple: Olmec, Temple Guards * Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko, Spunky, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt, Ed, Bev Bighead, Dr. Paula Hutchison Miscellaneous * Ren & Stimpy is picked up by MTV, where it ran intermittently for about 3 years, making it the first Nicktoon to be seen in the US on both Nick and another channel. * June of 1993 introduces a new theme for Nick's bumpers, and puts a CGI-animated spin on their logo with new variations, including a hat, a bone, a blimp, a balloon animal, and some swimming fish. 1993